Experimental Chaos
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Albus and Scorpius want to do well at their new profession but have to pass a little test.


**A/N: This is the first time I've ever posted using the app so please excuse formatting.**

 **MoS - Rasiaa**

 **Albus/Scorpius**

 **Friendship**

 **(action) doodling**

 **QLFC - Round 7**

 **Write about a witch or wizard trying to figure out how (one or more) Muggle technology works in an experimental space and the chaos that ensues.**

 **(dialogue) "You say that again and I'll microwave your brain!"**

 **(object) broken torch**

 **(word) batteries**

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Home Economics and Domestic Magic**

 **Write about someone cleaning up a mess**

 **Percy Jackson Challenge - The Gray Sisters**

 **Write about an argument**

 **Disney Challenge - Archimedes**

 **Write about someone who teaches someone something**

 **FRIENDS Challenge - TOW the Thumb**

 **Write about a magical mishap involving a thumb.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

X

Experimental Chaos

"We could have been famous Quidditch stars, or sexy mysterious Unmentionables, or out catching bad guys but no I let you talk me into becoming interns for the Muggle Studies Department!"

"Firstly, you can't fly for toffee no matter how hard your mother tried to teach you. Secondly, in the last thirty years alone the Muggle Studies Department at the Ministry has made leaps and bounds. Grandpa Weasley has been leading a muggle revolution that is changing the way the wizarding world works! This is the place to be, this is where the magic happens."

"That was a terrible pun," Albus retorted pointing a stern finger at his friend, "and that is my Grandpa Weasley, not yours!"

Scorpius levelled a pointed look at Albus. "Don't let Nana Weasley hear you say that, I think it's possible she considers me more a grandson then you."

Albus huffed angrily but didn't argue. Instead he turned back to the white table in front of him and looked down at the various contraptions laid out there. "What are we even doing? I thought interns just got people drinks and took notes."

Scorpius' mouth twisted as he considered. "They told us to find out what these objects do and how they do it. I suppose we should just start using them and write down what we find. It's probably a test, or they'd just ask a load of muggleborns to do it. They want to see how well we do."

"Everything's a damn test, honestly if we'd just gotten a nice desk job we wouldn't have to be doing this," Albus mumbled sulkily.

"Come on, we passed our Muggle Studies NEWT with Os. We can do this. This is our first step in changing the world. Besides, if I don't succeed at this Grandpa Malfoy will have disowned me for nothing."

"You are far too cheerful, you know that?"

Scorpius simply smiled broadly at his sullen friend and reached for the first item on the table.

Albus brightened as he regarded the familiar object. "I know what that is! Dad says he had one when he was a kid, before he had magic. It's a lumos device!"

"Yeah, but I don't think we can just say 'lumos' and it will start working. What's it actually called? A torch? We have to figure out how to turn it on."

For a moment the boys scuffled over the torch, poking and prodding at the device as they argued amongst themselves. Albus was sure it needed to be twisted and Scorpius thought pushed. In amongst their argument the bottom of the torch twisted off in Albus' hand and the boys ended up with a piece each.

"It's empty?" Albus asked, peering into the now hollow tube. "Maybe we need to put something in there."

"Quick! Write this down. 'Upon opening the torch-'. No, wait, I can make it sound better. 'Once the cylindrical end of the torch was unscrewed-'. No, that's still not right. What about: 'Opening the slim, cylindrical end of the torch revealed a hollow, empty compartment inside the device.'?" Scorpius paused, looking towards his friend. "Albus? Did you get that?" he peered at the note pad. "Are you doodling?" he demanded incredulously.

Protectively, Albus shielded the little drawing he had been working on with his hand. "So what if I am?"

"This is serious! We need to pass this test and you're doodling!"

"Well you were taking ages to decide on your perfect little speech. I was just passing the time whilst you stroked your ego."

Scorpius huffed in annoyance. Taking the notebook from Albus he flipped to a new page and wrote down his words. "What do you think goes inside?" he asked, firmly changing the subject.

Albus examined the array of objects on the table before them. He picked up some things, disregarding them, until he came on a slender cylinder. It was the only thing on the table that would fit inside the hollow torch so he passed it to his friend. Scorpius lifted it to his eyes and peered at it. "Zinc Battery," he read the tiny letters and shrugged, "well it can't hurt it can it?" He slid the battery inside the torch and screwed the end back on. Instantly the torch lit up, the bulb pointing directly in his face. It was so sudden and so bright that Scorpius cried out in shock, dropping the torch and covering his eyes. The torch dropped to floor with a smash and the bulb, now smashed, went dark.

"Ahh!" Scorpius yelped as blood dripped from his thumb.

"Oh well done, Merlin," Albus exclaimed, "now you've gone and broken the torch! How are we going to explain that?"

"Hang on, hang on," Scorpius muttered reaching for the pen and paper. "I can spin this. Here. 'The torch functions only with the addition of zinc batteries and when a twisting motion is applied to the cylinder tube. With some testing we discovered the torch is fairly resistant, though the glass reacts poorly to pressure." Scorpius finished his writing with a flourish and a smug smile, looking very pleased with himself.

"The glass reacts poorly to pressure," Albus mimicked in a mocking tone. "Honestly, Scorpius, I don't know how you get away with talking so much shit!"

"Hey! You say that again and I'll microwave your brain!"

"Do you even know what a microwave is?"

"Yes! It heats food up. It will melt your teeny tiny brain!"

Scorpius was shouting in defiance now, as close to Albus as he could get to annoy him the most. Spittle flew from his mouth, landing on Albus' cheek. Slowly, almost disbelievingly, Albus wiped the moisture away. With dark eyes, he turned to Scorpius and, like they were 7-years-old, he shoved him, hard.

The pair of grown men scuffled back and forth, the broken torch rolling between their feet. Completely unaware of the 2 way mirror behind which stood their examiners. Writing out their failure papers.

X

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
